Nyan Cat: Lost in Space (app)
Looking for Nyan Cat: Lost in Space Online Game? Click here. '''Nyan Cat: Lost in Space '''is a free app made by Istom Games Kft. The latest version of the game is 8.5, which made the achievements of Warrior, Veteran and UFO Visitor easier to complete. The update also included multiple bug fixes. Classic Mode Description Touch to jump, touch 2x to jump higher Classic Mode is the original mode of Nyan Cat: Lost in Space. It features Nyan Cat jumping on platforms and various obstacles, including Bombs,UFOs, UFO Attacks, dogs, and Tac Nayn running around. There are 4 different types of platforms consisting of sausage platforms, (no effects) crumbling cake platforms, (crumble after you step on them) gold platforms, (which give you a 100x point multiplier) and slippery cake platforms. (You will slip on these and be unable to jump while sliding on them) Universe Mode Description Touch to jump, collect Rainbow Batteries. In the Universe gamemode, it is much like Classic, but there are no bombs. Instead, collect Rainbow Batteries within the time limit in the bottom left corner of your screen to fill your battery meter at the center of the bottom of the screen. The time limit decreases for each universe, starting at 85.0 seconds in the first universe. If the time runs out, using the Save Me! button will make you become Supernyan, and the time remaining will be set to 25.0 seconds. Nyan Wings Mode Desciption Touch to gain speed when moving downhill. The gamemode of Nyan Wings is a completely different mode from the others, with different obstacles and a different objective. Nyan Cat escapes from Tac Nayn's cage and flees from planet to planet to avoid being captured. To fly with Rainbow Trails, do amazing slides to get three curved arrows in the bottom left corner of your screen. Tac nayn also tries to shoot you with an energy ball. This mode was formerly known as Flight School. Zen Mode Desciption Touch to jump, no bombs here Zen Mode is an easier version of Nyan Cat: Lost in Space because it doesn't have any bombs. It still has all the other obstacles. Tac Nayn Mode Description Touch to jump, touch 2x to jump higher In this mode, you play as Tac Nayn with the same obstacles as Classic Mode, except for Tac Nayns running around. The powerups (such as Supernyan) are changed to Darth Nayn. Powerups/ Downgrades *Rocketnyan- Powerup *Supernyan- Powerup *Bubblenyan- Powerup *Magnetnyan- Powerup *Antinyan- Powerup/Downgrade *Ghost- Downgrade *Nyan Love- Powerup *Goldnyan- Powerup *Turbonyan- Powerup *Doggienyan- Powerup *Shadownyan- Downgrade *Alonenyan- Downgrade *Adrenyalin- Powerup *Kaleinyanescope- Neutral *Pianyano- Powerup *Flower Fever- Powerup *Coinyan- Powerup *Bignyan- Powerup *Multinyan- Powerup *Nyan Glasses- Powerup *Disco Tour- Neutral *Zombie Attack- Powerup *Gem Gun- Powerup *Fireworks- Powerup *Champagne- Powerup *UFO ATTACK- Non powerup Powerup/Downgrade Effects Rocketnyan- Powerup Drag your finger on the screen to control where Nyan goes. Nyan's x position will not change on screen, but where the player's finger is on the screen determines Nyan's ascent rate. = Supernyan- Powerup Supernyan has the same effect as Rocketnyan, but unlike Rocketnyan, Supernyan is immune to yourself Bubblenyan- Powerup With Bubblenyan, the cat's head is inside of a bubble. You can do infinite jumps while the powerup is in effect. Magnetnyan- Powerup Magnetnyan attracts all food items within the magnet's range. It won't attract coins or powerups, but Magnetnyan is an ideal powerup to obtain. This is a highly useful powerup in Universe mode; it also attracts Rainbow Batteries that are within its range. Antinyan- Powerup/Downgrade Antinyan does the opposite of Magnetnyan: Antinyan repels foods, milk and cows within its range. This powerup/downgrade can be costly in Universe mode, as it also repels Rainbow Batteries that are within its range so don't get it . Ghost- Downgrade The Ghost downgrade makes platforms virtually invisible, although platforms fade in and back out over a fixed interval. The platforms are still there, but just invisible. Nyan Love- Powerup The Nyan Love powerup makes the cat shoot hearts at onscreen obstacles including bombs, blue ufos, red ufos, tac nayn and dogs. When the heart comes in contact with the obstacle, the obstacle is destroyed, and 1,000 points are added to the player's score. Goldnyan- Powerup The Goldnyan powerup turns all normal platforms into golden platforms. Gold platforms add 100 points multiplied by however many gold platforms you have stepped on throughout the round to your score. So when you step on your 1st gold platform, you get 100 points. 2 platforms = 200 points, 3 platforms = 300 points, ect. Turbonyan- Powerup Turbonyan makes the cat travel faster, enabling further jumps. This is helpful when you need to jump far. Doggienyan- Powerup With the Doggienyan powerup, you have less enemies to worry about. Both blue and red UFOs fly away, and Tac Nayn will run away. Dogs will be the only ones to stay. Shadownyan- Downgrade Shadownyan does pretty much the same thing as Ghost, but on the cat instead of platforms. Alonenyan- Downgrade The Alonenyan downgrade makes the area around you dark, and the only way to see is with the cat's flashlight. It always faces ahead, so that is all you can see for your surroundings. Adrenyalin- Powerup Adrenyalin has the same effect as the Turbonyan powerup, but they just have different graphics. Kaleinyanescope- Neutral Kaleinyanescope replaced Sicknyan, but it has the same effect on gameplay: the game goes in slow motion temporarily. The upside is that it gives the player more time to react to the game surroundings, but it eliminates color and player has less time to keep milk combo active. Pianyano- Powerup The Pianyano powerup turns all platforms into piano platforms. Whenever you set foot on one, it adds 2 to your score multiplier. Flower Fever- Powerup With Flower Fever, for every meter you travel on a platform, a flower is planted, which adds 1 to your current score multiplier. Coinyan- Powerup The Coinyan powerup is a golden magnet that when collected will do the same thing as Magnetnyan, except that instead of attracting food items, this golden magnet will attract Nyan Coins! It is a high rarity powerup, as it is perhaps one of the best powerups in the game! Bignyan- Powerup The Bignyan powerup makes the cat larger, which would be a weakness if not for the powerup making the cat invincible temporarily. Multinyan- Powerup The Multinyan powerup makes 4 more Nyan Cats that are arranged by there being two above the main cat, and the others being under the main cat. Although these cats are not solid, they can still collect food items and Nyan Coins, as well as Rainbow Batteries in Universe mode. Nyan Glasses- Powerup Nyan Glasses turns all food items into milk bottles, which add two to your current multiplier instead of one. It won't have any impact on other powerups, Nyan Coins, Rainbow Batteries, gems or cows. Disco Tour- Neutral Disco Tour turns all platforms into rainbow platforms that go through the entire color spectrum of the rainbow. This is useful because slippery, iced platforms and fading cake platforms do not behave normally, but gold platforms and bouncy gum platforms do not behave normally, either. All platforms behave as normal platforms. Trivia * There used to be a powerup called Marty McNyan's Hoverboard, which was a minigame powerup, challenging the player to get to 88 miles per hour to win a 100x score combo! * Marty McNyan's Hoverboard was most likely inspired by the Back to the Future movies. * The Sicknyan downgrade had its name changed to Kaleinyanescope, which now looks like glasses with swirly-patterned lenses. * The Coinyan powerup looks like a gold version of the Magnetnyan powerup. * Earlier on in the app, the Supernyan powerup did not make you invulernable. * Nyan Wings used to be called Flight School. * Bug: Food items that were repelled with Antinyan are still repelled with Magnetnyan. Category:Games Category:Other Stuff Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Song Remix Category:Non Nyan Song Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:Game Related Nyan Cats Category:Non-food Category:Non-Cats Category:Non-Space Category:Not Based off the Original Sprite Category:Fanon